


The Weight of the Crown

by SammyHeroes1



Series: Best of Brothers [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: The crown was heavy. Don’t get him wrong, he felt honored to carry his father’s crown! But it was a hard job. A job meant for an adult, not a child like him. Then again… he stopped being a child a long time ago.(Set after Wakko's Wish)
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Best of Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042059
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	The Weight of the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one shot that would not leave my head! (btw, thank you all for all your kind comments on my Animaniacs fics, you guys are too kind!)

Yakko sighed as he finished signing a few more royal decrees. His siblings were doing some remodeling around the castle ( _meaning, getting rid of thousands of portraits and belongings of Salazar_ ). He adjusted the crown on his head.

He was being referenced to as King Yakko, nowadays. Only at fourteen years of age. It felt foreign to him.

As the eldest, the crown befell on him as his siblings became Crown Prince Wakko and Princess Dot. Wakko would only be crown prince until Yakko married off someday and had an heir of his own. He blushed at the thought. Yes, he knew how babies were made. It’s what happens when you must grow up fast, so your siblings don’t have to. He wouldn’t mind a family of his own later, but in the present, he had all the family he needed. A brother that was safe and a sister that was cured of her illness.

Yakko collected the documents and made his way through the halls of the castle, what once had been his parents’ home. He almost tripped on the carpet but managed to keep his composure. The crown, however, fell to his nose. Yakko annoyingly pushed it back. The crown was heavy. Don’t get him wrong, he felt honored to carry his father’s crown! But it was a hard job. A job meant for an adult, not a child like him.

Then again… _he stopped being a child a long time ago_.

There was paperwork, meetings, snobby aristocrats, his kingdom was still going hungry and his priority was to give his people what they needed to prosper like they once did under his parent’s rule. It wasn’t any fun and Wakko and Dot were almost never in the meetings. Not because they didn’t want to, but because Yakko insisted they shouldn’t go. He wanted them to enjoy their new life and savor it while he silently took all the weight. If his siblings were happy, he was happy.

They met a couple of the staff of the castle, some had even worked under their parents! Many of them exclaimed that Dot had her mother’s beauty and Wakko had their father’s personality and charm. Yakko? He was the best of both. A mix of of his father’s kind nature and of his mother’s ability to lead, or so they said. Some said he had his mother’s eyes and his father’s smile.

“You’ll grow up to be a handsome king, just like your father.”

“I’d know your mother’s ability to make people respect her without using force anywhere, your grace.”

When he was crowned, suddenly there were expectations of him. Big expectations. It was hard at first, jumping from a life of suffering with nothing to lose to a life of luxury and rules to follow. Dot seemed to adapt well enough. Wakko had made friends with the kitchen staff.

He remembers his coronation a few months ago. It was a short matter and honestly, he didn’t want a coronation, but Brain, his advisor, insisted it happened. It was meant to be a beacon of hope for the kingdom, so Yakko agreed.

“Presenting your Royal Highness, Yakko Warner, King of Warnerstock!” The announcer shouted to the crown. Soon enough, there were cheers and tears. His siblings were cheering as well, seeing their brother with his head held high, a scepter on his right hand, dressed in the finest of clothes, and a golden crown on his head.

But all Yakko felt was grief.

Which brought him back to the present. Why would he feel grief you may ask? Simple, the role of a king is to be a servant to the public. Not the other way around, like Salazar seemed to think. To him, it officially meant he was done being a child, that he had to officially grown up if he was to lead a whole country. He mourned it, his childhood. It felt like a distant memory with two almost unrecognizable faces in black and white and lullabies and bedtime stories.

“Hey, Yakko!”

Yakko turned around to see Wakko and Dot heading towards him. Wakko sported new clothes and a new red hat with no holes on it. Dot had a beautiful pink dress, worthy of a princess like her.

“Hey, siblings! What is it? Did you finish throwing out the garbage?” Yakko winked and his siblings giggled, knowing what he meant.

“Yes, but we were wondering…” Dot started.

“…We wanted to burn it. And roast marshmallows on the fire.” Wakko finished.

“We gave away what people could need from what we got out. Which wasn’t much. No one wants anything with Salazar’s face on it.” Said as she played with the hem of her dress.

Yakko nodded. “Sure! Do what you want with it.” He turned to walk away. “I have to get these documents back to the council.”

“Awww…” Dot whined.

“But we wanted you to come with us! Just for a bit!” Wakko pleaded.

Yakko stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his siblings. “Guys, I’d love to. But I have a lot of work to do!”

“Please!?” They both pleaded.

“Just today!” Said Dot. “And we will help you with your royal duties!” Said Dot.

“Yeah! You don’t have to run this kingdom alone, bro! You got us! Besides, we might need to learn the ropes.” Wakko smiled.

Yakko looked down at his documents in thought. “I don’t know, guys. It’s pretty boring adult stuff.”

“With us is less boring!” Said Dot.

“And we’ve been traveling to all the villages while you were stuck here. So, we can bring in some insight.” Wakko offered.

Yakko smiled. “Well… It does sound like a nice break…” He placed the documents on a nearby table, along with his red cape. He hesitated for a moment if he should take off the crown or not. At the end he shrugged and placed it on top of the neatly folded cape and papers. He called for a nearby guard.

“Hey, um… could you… **_guard_** this?” Yakko smiled.

“With my life, your highness.” The guard stood in position next to the king’s belongings, dutifully keeping watch.

“Thanks, Jeffrey!” Yakko said as he went off with his siblings.

Wakko pulled out a bag of marshmallows and a bunch of sticks. They ran off towards the main gates with smiles drawn on their faces. Children’s laughter echoed once again across the castle walls and Yakko could not stop smiling.

The crown was heavy. Don’t get him wrong, he felt honored to carry his father’s crown! But it was a hard job. A job meant for an adult, not a child like him.

Then again…

… _he still had some time to be simply a child_.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
